fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
CCW Enmity
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color: #d0d0d0"|Enmity chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center"| |} CCW Enmity 'was a Fiction Wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), which took place at the Rungnado May Day Stadium in Pyongyang, North Korea. It was preceded by ''CCW Day of Reckoning and followed by CCW Havoc. This show featured a total of eight matches, including two main event matches: Ben Tennyson versus Ares for the CCW Magnus Championship in the first-ever Mayhem Match; and Gwen Tennyson versus Emmy for the CCW Females Championship in an "I Quit" Match under special history-changing stipulations. The other matches on the card included Pretty Muscle (Jillian Michaels and Starfire) defending the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship against Techno-Tongue; Tom Brady defending the CCW Universal Championship against a mystery opponent; The X-Factors defending the CCW World Tag Team Championship against the Forces of Nature; Autolycus wrestling Jimmy Neutron to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Magnus Championship; and Kratos wrestling Captain Falcon in a grudge match. Background The main two rivalries heading into the CCW Enmity PPV event featured Ben and Gwen Tennyson against Ares and Emmy, respectively. In the case of the Ben Tennyson/Ares rivalry, the feud between them had been in motion since the first episode of CCW Ozone, when Ben Tennyson cheated his way to a victory against Ares to advance to the Fatal Four-Way Match to decide the first CCW Magnus Champion. Ares would intervene in that match and cost Ben Tennyson the Title in return. That led to a one-on-one No Disqualification Match at CCW Altitude, which Ares won. Ares would go on to become the CCW Magnus Champion at Breakaway while Ben Tennyson worked his way back into the hunt, remaining in Ares' crosshairs. Ben Tennyson would win a Ten-Man Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal on Ozone 16 to become the #1 Contender for the CCW Magnus Championship; one week later on Ozone 17, Ben declared the stipulation for their one-on-one match: a Mayhem Match, more famously known across the business as a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match. Meanwhile, the main Female rivalry was contested between Gwen Tennyson and then-CCW Females Champion Emmy. Gwen Tennyson was the first CCW Females Champion, and she held the Title up until Cataclysm, where Emmy became the Females Champion due to an accidental foul--a kick below the Belt--and a Definitely-DT for the pinfall victory. Emmy, acknowledging this, granted Gwen Tennyson a rematch on CCW Ozone 14, which saw Gwen regain the Title after using the ring ropes for leverage on a pinning combination. Due to this foul, Emmy and Gwen Tennyson were booked into a third one-on-one encounter: a Two-out-of-Three Falls Match at CCW Day of Reckoning for the CCW Females Championship. Emmy would win this match by a score of 2-1, capturing the Females Championship for the second time. However, an angered Gwen Tennyson would declare that Emmy did not deserve to be recognized as a Champion and thus, Tennyson issued one more challenge: an "I Quit" Match at Enmity with special stipulations. If Gwen were to win, she would be recognized as the first and only CCW Females Champion, effectively erasing Emmy's Championship victories and reigns from all of CCW history. If Emmy were to win, Emmy would be recognized as the second CCW Females Champion, erasing Gwen's Title reign from Ozone 14 to Day of Reckoning as a result. Emmy accepted this challenge and the match was on. It was this feud between Emmy and Gwen Tennyson--and, in a larger part, this match--that helped jumpstart the inception of the CCW Double X television program, a TV show highlighting the CCW Females Division and its matches exclusively. The CCW Universal Championship was also at stake as Tom Brady was scheduled to defend against a mystery opponent as part of the Mystery Opponent Initiative incepted to give Tom Brady challengers against whom to defend the Belt but not to give Brady notice of said challengers. This was a means of penance against Brady for his actions perpetrated against CCW color commentator and Vice President of Talent Relations, Jeremy Ellis, whom Brady slapped in the face live on PPV at CCW Cataclysm. Due to Brady's outright disrespect, he was placed in this Initiative by CCW General Manager Woody Paige. The Forces of Nature, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, won a Six-Team Dance at CCW Day of Reckoning ''and then a Three-Way Dance against the Dragon Kids and Team Twilight to become the #1 Contenders for the CCW World Tag Team Championships against Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern of the X-Factors. In the abovementioned Ten-Man Battle Royal to decide a #1 Contender for the Magnus Championship, Captain Falcon eliminated Kratos, which earned the latter's ire and caused Kratos to return the favor by eliminating Falcon from the match even though he was already out. This led to a series of confrontations that caused a grudge match between the two men to be booked for ''Enmity. Also, during the Battle Royal, Autolycus, El Blaze, Moby Jones, and Jimmy Neutron were the remainder of the final five in the match along with eventual winner Ben Tennyson. Amongst those four men was a single-elimination tournament to decide the next contender for the CCW Magnus Championship. Autolycus defeated Moby Jones to advance, while Jimmy Neutron bested El Blaze. The King of Thieves and the Boy Genius would meet at Enmity in the finals of this mini-tournament to decide a new contender. Meanwhile, Moby Jones was effectively distracted by fellow SSX character Psymon Stark, who abducted Julie Makimoto, Moby's on-screen paramour, and took her under his personal control. This led to a match between Psymon and Moby at the Enmity PPV as well. Event '''Preliminary Matches The opening match on the card was Pretty Muscle defending the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship against Techno-Tongue (Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman). At a crucial point in the match, Starfire pushed the referee Lonny Cunningham in the way of a Jenny Wakeman Springboard attack. Jenny pushed the ref out of her way and took Starfire to the outside of the ring. However, as the referee was preoccupied, Jillian Michaels, the legal wrestler, picked up her patented weapon, a dumbbell, from outside of the ring. As Mystique Sonia, also legal, pursued Jillian, the latter struck Sonia on the top of the head with the dumbbell, knocking her out and allowing her to pin Sonia for the three-count to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship. The second match was between Psymon Stark and Moby Jones with Julie Makimoto at ringside, held to a dog collar by Psymon. During the course of the match, Moby would try to get Julie's attention, but the latter appeared in a trance unable to be broken. Even when Moby was able to obtain the keys to the chain and free Julie from her dog collar, Julie was still frozen in her state. Moby then turned his attentions back to Psymon, looking to deliver his patented Amazing Grace maneuver from the top rope, but suddenly Julie climbed onto the ring apron and gave Moby a Low Blow behind the referee's back, wounding Moby and allowing Psymon to climb to the top rope in the corner with Moby and execute a Super Psymonizer for the pinfall win. The third match was the "I Quit" Match for the CCW Females Championship between Gwen Tennyson and Emmy. The hotly-contested bout started with Emmy giving Gwen a Low Blow, this one intentional and legal per the match rules. After Emmy got the better of Gwen in the opening minutes, Gwen would turn things around by wrapping a steel chair around Emmy's throat and driving her into the steel ring post neck-first. This allowed Gwen to take control of the match for the most part, including with a Chair-Aided Kneecapitation to Emmy in a Tree of Woe in a corner. Emmy would battle back into the match with a Backcracker and a steel chair-driven assault of her own to Gwen. Emmy would hit a Definitely-DT onto the steel step base outside of the ring as well as a second one onto the ring bell, but neither of these could cause Gwen to say the words, "I quit." A Frog Splash from the top rope through a table on the outside could not force the words "I quit" from Gwen's mouth as well; to her credit, none of Gwen's assaults could get Emmy to yield either. The turning point of the match came when Emmy opened a bag of thumbtacks given to her before the match by her friend and fellow CCW wrestler Enrique. Emmy attempted to drive Gwen onto the thumbtacks with a Double Underhook Powerbomb, but an intervening Zoe Payne ran down to the ramp and grabbed Emmy, hitting her with a Take a Nap instead. Zoe's interference allowed Gwen to connect onto Emmy with a Leg Drop Bulldog onto the thumbtacks. Gwen would ask Emmy to quit, but Emmy would defiantly decline, prompting Gwen to grab Emmy by the hair and Curb Stomp her repeatedly into the thumbtacks, driving Emmy's face into them with ruthless force. After a myriad of such Curb Stomps, Emmy uttered the words, "I quit", giving Gwen the victory, the CCW Females Championship, and the honor of being known as the First and Only Females Champion. The fourth match was Tom Brady's Universal Championship defense against the revealed mystery opponents, Shaquille O'Neal and Dan Kuso, making the match an unexpected Triple Threat instead of a one-on-one encounter. The numbers game seemed to ensure that Brady would leave without the Title, as Shaquille O'Neal and Dan Kuso's offense kept Brady outside of the ring for the bulk of the contest. However, Tom would find ways to fight back into the contest, hitting a Touchdown Splash onto both Shaq and Dan before attempting a PAT onto the former. Shaq would counter into a Spinning Side Slam and then go for a Shaqknife Powerbomb, but Tom would escape this maneuver--only to get caught into a Sideburn by Dan Kuso. Shaq and Dan would be left to fend for themselves, trading blows with one another. Shaq went for the Shaqknife Powerbomb to Kuso, but the latter countered it into a Pyrus-Plant and went for the pin...only for Tom Brady to run back inside the ring, toss Dan off of Shaq and into the steel ring post, and then cover Shaquille himself for the pinfall victory and Championship retention. The fifth match was between Autolycus and Jimmy Neutron for the #1 Contention for the CCW Magnus Championship. Jimmy Neutron used his technical prowess to gain control of Autolycus in the early going, remaining in the ascendancy for the bulk of the match with efficient countermoves: a Shining Wizard turned into a Powerbomb; a Cobra Clutch escaped via a rope break and then immediately followed by a backflip into a Flashback; a Powerbomb by Autolycus turned into a Hurricanrana into the corner and then a Brain Blast shortly thereafter. While Jimmy was able to technically outmatch Autolycus, he could not achieve victory with any of these maneuvers. Autolycus would later apply an STF, but Jimmy was able to counter his way free from that submission before being made to tap out. Autolycus would attempt the Robber's Plunge, but Jimmy countered with a Q.E.D. Neutron attempted a subsequent Moonsault from the top rope, but Autolycus rolled out of the way, locked in a new submission, a D'Arce Choke, onto Jimmy Neutron, and got the submission victory in this fashion, winning the technical war and earning the #1 Contention for the CCW Magnus Championship. The sixth match was the World Tag Team Championship Match between the X-Factors and the Forces of Nature. Giving up 280 pounds of size to theri challengers, Odd and Ulrich were at a severe disadvantage from the start of the match. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski consistently utilized their size advantage to overpower the X-Factors at every turn possible with Big Splashes, Clotheslines, and Overhand Chops. Doc Louis would also interfere on behalf of the Forces of Nature on occasion, keeping the upper hand with the challenging duo. Bald Bull's Bull's Eye Headbutt would be countered into a Tornado DDT by Ulrich Stern however, turning the match momentarily in the X-Factors' favor. Odd would get the tag and attempt a Springboard Moonsault onto Bald Bull, but Bull caught him and tried a Powerslam instead. Odd floated over behind Bull and pushed him into the referee, taking him out. This allowed Ulrich to pick up a lead pipe from underneath the ring and use it as a weapon against Soda Popinski. Ulrich would try to use the pipe on Doc Louis as well but Bald Bull intervened with a Bull's Eye. Bald Bull places Ulrich next to the steel steps, trying for a Bull Charge, but Odd Della Robbia made the save with a Suicide Dive onto Bull. Odd then picked up the lead pipe and went after Doc inside the ring. Odd then tossed the pipe to Doc Louis and performed a Flair Flop, falling down intentionally to mimic being harmed. The referee Scott Van Buren came to, spotted Doc Louis with the lead pipe and Odd Della Robbia down, and, presuming that Doc had used the illegal object himself, awarded the DQ victory to the X-Factors, who retained their Wolrd Tag Team Championship. The penultimate match on the card was between Kratos and Captain Falcon. The two men engaged in a physical encounter, trading heavy hits on one another, but it was Kratos retaining much of the upper hand, countering a Falcon Kick attempt into a Leg-Trap Chokeslam. Captain Falcon would eventually fight back into the match with a Lou Thesz Press and a Falcon Punch attempt, but Kratos evaded with a vicious Spear instead. Kratos delivered the Power-Plex, but Falcon kicked out before three to the shock of everyone. Kratos attempted a Bike Kick soon afterward, but Falcon countered into a Schoolboy pin for a three-count. 'Main Event Match' The final match and main event was Ben Tennyson versus Ares for the CCW Magnus Championship in a Mayhem Match. Ben Tennyson started the match early by doing his utmost to get weapons inside the ring--tables, ladders, chairs--but Ares was able to prevent Ben from utilizing these at every turn. Ares would be the first to use a steel chair, however, cracking it across Ben Tennyson's spine. Ares would go outside of the ring and stack four tables up at ringside into two two-table towers; Ben would place eight steel chairs on top of the tables, two to a table, himself shortly thereafter. Ben Ten would connect with a Hangman's DDT onto a laid-down ladder to bust Ares open before attempting to make a play for the Belt above the ring; however, Ares had the wherewithal to prevent it and send Ben through a table via the Electric Chair. Ares and Ben would fight outside of the ring once again, and Ares would hit a Six Feet Under on the outside floor. After this, Ares would try to climb for the Magnus Championship, but Ben Speared Ares from the top rope off of the ladder. Ares rolled out of the ring, which set him up to be placed onto one of the announce tables by Ben Tennyson, who would climb up a ladder with steel chair in hand, executing a Chair-Aided Elbow Drop to Ares through the announce table. Ben tried to retrieve the Magnus Championship back inside the ring, but Ares prevented it and pushed the ladder over, causing Ben to land on the top rope groin-first. Ben would recover and nail Ares with an Intergalactic a short time later, but Ares would turn momentum back in his favor by tossing Ben through a table in the corner of the ring. Ares would pick up a steel chair and try to clean Ben's clock once more, but Ben countered with a Low Blow. Ben would use the chairs to his advantage with a Conchairto to the God of War. Ben climbed the ladder to obtain the Magnus Championship, but Ares climbed along with him. Ben tried for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb to send Ares to the canvas, but Ares blocked it and picked Ben up onto his shoulders instead, driving him off of the ladder and through a table with a Tombstone from Hell. As Ben laid motionless, Ares made his ascent up the ladder again, victory seemingly cinched, but a Masked Man raided the ring, jumping from the crowd and pushing the ladder over, sending Ares over the top rope through the four tables and eight chairs outside of the ring. As the Masked Man was soon apprehended, Ben Tennyson slowly came to, climbed up the ladder, and pulled down the CCW Magnus Championship to emerge victorious. As Ben left the ring, he and his cousin Gwen shared an embrace as they raised their Magnus and Females Championships overhead to close the show. Aftermath Ben Tennyson and new #1 Contender Autolycus would wrestle in a match on Ozone 20, just five days shy of the PPV, for the CCW Magnus Championship after Ben cockily accepted Autolycus's challenge. Autolycus would, via a Crucifix Pin, win the match and the Title, ending Ben's Title reign inside of a week. This caused Ben to snap and attack Autolycus after the match, leaving him lying in a heap and stealing the Championship Belt back that did not belong to him any longer. On Ozone 22, Ben Tennyson ran over Autolycus with his car in the parking lot of the arena, shattering his back and sidelining him for up to one full year. The CCW Magnus Championship was declared vacant, and El Blaze won a one-night tournament to decide the top contender to face Ben for the Title. At CCW Havoc, Ben and El Blaze wrestled and Tennyson emerged victorious, winning back the CCW Magnus Championship and kicking off a feud with El Blaze as a result. CCW XX ''debuted just six days after ''Enmity, Gwen Tennyson as the CCW Females Champion and Emmy not a part of the show. With Emmy gone, Gwen proclaimed Double X to be "her show", successfully defending the Females Championship on the debut episode against Xena. However, starting on Ozone 20, continuing on XX 1 and proceeding onward were a series of Titantron messages that read, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL." These served as messages to Gwen Tennyson on a new threat coming to CCW, a threat that Gwen challenged head-on for CCW XX 5. On that night, Chell debuted, and the events of that evening--namely Chell's systematic demolition of Gwen Ten--set off a rivalry between those two Females. This would be the last match under the Universal Championship Mystery Opponent Initiative, as Tom Brady entered a feud with Dan Kuso specifically over the Title. Jeremy Ellis was engaged in a second physical confrontation with Brady, causing Zero Kazama to make the stipulation for Jeremy to be the Special Guest Referee in the Universal Championship Match between Tom Brady and Dan Kuso. However, the added stipulation was, if Jeremy awarded the match to Dan Kuso, he would be fired from CCW. This was a decision fueled by Jeremy's public internet slander of Kazama's managership as well as Jeremy's well-documented disdain for Tom Brady. Ares and Ben Tennyson wrestled once more on Ozone 21, and the Masked Man would attack Ares again by throwing a fireball in his face. Following this, Ares would actively seek out the identity of the Masked Man, finding Caesar and Kevin Levin to be critical culprits. This started a feud between the God of War and the two marked men which saw a Handicap Match booked for Havoc. After the abduction and mind-cleansing of Julie, Psymon Stark and Moby Jones continued their feud through CCW Havoc in a Steel Cage Match up until CCW Jackpot ''in a Shock Therapy Match. Rematches for both the Women's Tag Team Championship and World Tag Team Championship were also made for ''Havoc featuring the same tag teams; however, Pretty Muscle and Techno-Tongue competed in a Falls Count Anywhere Match while the X-Factors and Forces of Nature were in a No Holds Barred Match. 'Reception' CCW Enmity ''was critically acclaimed, considered to be CCW's best quality PPV to date. The CCW Females Championship and Magnus Championship bouts received the lion's share of praise especially. Fans were shocked by the events of the "I Quit" Match which saw Gwen Tennyson win and erase Emmy's Championship reigns from history. This not only attracted big-time attention for the upcoming ''XX ''programs, but also was honored at the 2011 FanFiction Wrestling Awards as the 2011 Women's Match of the Year. Likewise, the Ben Tennyson vs. Ares feud, which reached a peak on this evening, was awarded as 2011 Feud of the Year. The ''CCW Enmity PPV was given honors as the PPV of the Year, and CCW, in large part due to the success of the event, was declared 2011 Company of the Year. Results Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:CCW PPVs